Possédés
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Suite et fin de l'épisode dans lequel Elizabeth et John ont la bonne idée de vouloir s'entre-tuer. Shweir un peu guimauve mais pas trop quand même


**Premièrement, la série ne m'appatient pas (sinon Elizabeth n'aurait pas connu une fin si tragique U_U. RIP **  
><strong>Bref, <strong>  
><strong>Deuxièmement, ceci est la fin de l'épisode 'Possédés', remasterisée par... Moi :) <strong>  
><strong>ENJOY !<strong>

Possédés

« Hmpf… »

Elizabeth se coula dans l'oreiller du lit d'infirmerie, cherchant à se faire la plus petite possible. John avait gentiment évité le sujet du baiser, ce qui l'avait plus ou moins mise à l'aise, mais il avait fallu que le colonel Caldwell relance l'incident sur le dessus de la pile…

« Il va vraiment mettre ça dans son rapport ? »

John ne s'adressait pas réellement à Elizabeth. A vrai dire, avoir été habité par Thalan l'avait habitué à hurler plus qu'à penser, et il formulait désormais tout à haute voix.

Devant l'absence de réponse face à son interrogation, il apporta lui même son opinion à la question :

« Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, il en jubile d'avance ! Pouvoir raconter que le colonel Sheppard s'est fait sauter dessus par la chef d'expédition !

- John… Tenta de l'arrêter celle-ci en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le pilote tourna la tête vers elle :

- Il est jaloux ! Voilà tout…  
>Voyant l'ombre d'un sourire béat planer sur les lèvres de son collègue, la diplomate crut bon de détourner la conversation sur un terrain un peu moins glissant et abrupte.<br>- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être jaloux de ne pas avoir été de nouveau possédé… Objecta-t-elle.  
>- Non, mais il aurait volontiers vendu son âme au diable pour que vous vous jetiez à son cou.<br>- Ce n'était pas moi.  
>- Détendez-vous Elizabeth, cet épisode pour le moins dérangeant restera entre nous. Je ne compte pas aller m'en vanter partout dans la cité ! Je n'étais même pas moi-même, et vous non plus de tout façon, alors je n'ai aucun mérite !<br>Elizabeth sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il avait prit leur baiser pour une victoire à afficher sur son uniforme, et l'avait épinglée sur son tableau d'honneur comme une proie facile !  
>- Alors c'est ça ? Je suis une victoire de plus pour vous John ? Une vulgaire prise durant une bonne partie de pêche ? S'emporta-t-elle.<br>John sursauta. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à ce moment était de se prendre le bec avec celle pour qui il avait inventé des centaines d'injures à proférer envers Thalan…  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Elizabeth. Affirma-t-il doucement en lui montrant sa paume de main en signe de défense.<br>- Ah oui ? Alors que vouliez-vous dire colonel ?  
>John baissa les yeux, cherchant les bons mots pour ce qu'il voulait exprimer.<br>- Je… Il hésita, puis releva le regard pour croiser celui de la diplomate.  
>- Je suis juste un peu déboussolé… Je n'ai pas pu esquisser le moindre geste alors qu'un vieillard avare de vengeance voulait vous tuer au moment où celle qui vous habitait m'embrassait… Ce n'est pas tout à fait le premier baiser auquel j'aurais rêvé…<br>Sur le lit d'à côté, la leader se clama sous l'effet de la douceur implicite qu'elle trouva dans ses mots. C'était aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait imploré Phébus de ne pas donner l'ordre à Teyla d'exécuter son second, mais c'était lui ou les trois quarts des membres de l'expédition…  
>Devant ce choix qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire, elle avait voulu éclater en sanglots, hurler, frapper Phébus de coups mortels, mais elle n'avait absolument rien pu faire…<br>- Je comprends… Souffla-t-elle.  
>John eut un sourire en coin.<br>- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment j'aurais imaginé notre premier baiser ? Demanda-t-il.  
>Notant son air taquin, Elizabeth sourit, amusée :<br>- Le terme 'premier', annonce une que d'autres les suivent, alors cela n'a aucune importance. Répliqua-t-elle.  
>Elle savoura le visage de Sheppard que la surprise décomposait rapidement. La pointe de ses oreilles avaient viré au rouge, faisant rire la diplomate.<br>- Très bien, alors puisque c'est ainsi, laissez moi imaginer le deuxième !  
>La leader sourit, pensive.<br>- Faisons la paix d'abord. » Lança-t-elle en tendant sa main au dessus du vide qui les séparaient.  
>John prit sa main, et joua tendrement avec ses doigts, alors que, d'un air paisible, Elizabeth fixait le plafond en souriant.<br>Ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, emportés par leur imagination débridée.

Quand Carson trouva ses deux amis endormis, main dans la main, un vague sourire aux lèvres, il soupira, et d'un air rêveur, pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que ces deux là ne s'entretuent.


End file.
